This past year, equipment was purchased to extend our resource capabilities for animal care services, experimental surgery and radiology, biohazard containment, and diagnosis of animal disease. In the second year, salary support for technicians will be continued for the experimental surgery section and diagnostic laboratories. Such support for these portions of our centralized program enables us to provide services that would not be available without external support.